Reunited
by Kikiza
Summary: Axel disappeared from school, and after four months, Roxas finally see's him again. An emotional reunion.  Part 1 has no adult activity. But from P2 onward, there will be much explicit yaoi. Be fore warned.


"Axel? Axel!" Roxas yelped running up to the friend he'd know all his short life. Axel was lounging on a couch in a small coffee shop, sipping an energy drink. His red hair had drawn the attention of many people in the shop, along with the small tattoo's on his face and his very tight ripped jeans and open dress shirt.

"Roxas?" He questioned. He hadn't seen his friend since he dropped out of school about four months ago. He didn't expect to see Roxas, and the look of shock was plain on his face.

"It is you. I knew it…" Roxas said dropping his school bag without thinking. His eyes welled with tears, but they stayed, not spilling over. Axel stared stupidly at him and without thought gave a small wave.

"H-hi Roxas…" He mumbled looking away and down at his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably.

Roxas didn't bother with the awkward small talk. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? DISSAPPEARING OFF THE FACE OF THE FUCKING PLANET!" He yelled and everyone looked at them, anyone who hadn't been anyway. Axel jumped, he hadn't expected that. He kept his mouth shut. "DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL! RUNNING OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!… Where… Where've you been Axel… Why… Why'd you leave me?" He choked out. Axel stood up and walked over to Roxas, bending down, picking up his bag for him. As he took his bag from his old friend, the tears in Roxas's eyes poured over. Axel looked down and away when the first few tears slipped off Roxas's nose and splashed on the tile of the shop.

"I… I just had to get away from those people. Everyone at school. They were going to ruin me Roxas…" He whispered. He turned and headed for the door, but before he could get any closer to the door Roxas grabbed the red head by the wrist, with a grip he didn't know he had.

"D-d-don't leave again… W-walk with m-me…" Roxas stuttered out, his voice cracking just a little. Axel didn't move for what felt like an eternity to Roxas, but slowly, the taller man nodded and the death grip Roxas had on Axel and turned to leave the shop.

They walked down hill, towards the beach. It was awkward and quiet… Too quiet actually, not even the sounds of breathing penetrating the silence. Roxas kept glancing up at Axel but as far as the blonde could tell, Axel just kept his eyes forward.

"A-Axel. I went to your house… You haven't been there in months. W-where'd you go?" Roxas asked. His cheeks stung from the tears that had just stopped trickling, and now the sniffling began. Axel thought about this, he knew where'd he been but he couldn't think of what he'd been doing, but he knew that answer wouldn't be good enough.

"I've been all over the county, staying under bridges and… you know… chillin'." He said softly looking up at the sky. First Roxas was silent thinking about this.

Then it drove Roxas into another rage filled rant. "YOU… YOU FUCKER! SCHOOL WOULD RUIN YOU? HOW THE FUCK IS LIVING LIKE A HOBO NOT BEING RUINED! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE WITH PEOPLE WHO HATE ME! WE WERE… WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND YOU JUST LEFT ME! HOW… HOW COULD YOU? WHY? AND YOU JUST FUCKING CHILLED! YOU CHILLED WHILE I WAS TORMENTED AND HURT BY ALL THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES! IF YOU WERE GUNNA RUN OFF… Why didn't you bring me with you…?" He yelled so much his voice cracked, and he knew he was done yelling for the day. He held his throat and winced from the pain of yelling. He was a generally quiet person and this kind of rage was unnatural for him.

Axel flinched at this and stopped walking. "Roxas. I didn't mean to leave you, but… I didn't wanna ruin your life. Yea, the school… It was bad for me, I couldn't handle… _him _telling me what to do anymore. I'm not as good at listening as you. He was gunna hold me back… I had to leave. I didn't think about it when I left, I just did." Axel tried to explain.

"So your solution to being held back was to just drop out? Well fine, I guess you didn't wanna look… less fucking cool… But Axel." And with this Roxas turned and looked Axel in the eye for the first time since Axel had left and spoke evenly, "You say you didn't think about leaving, so how did you actually care about me? Have you missed me at all? I fucking love you, you know I do. I've always been in love with you, but you just left me. Throwing everything we've ever had out the door seems like it was nothing to you!" He said, raising his voice a little and then calmed back down.

This broke Axel, and his normal angry side final exposed itself. "I'M BAD FOR YOU ROXAS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE AROUND ME! I'M A BAD PERSON! AND BECAUSE OF ME, YOU'VE BEEN HURT! IF YOU'D JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND START WANTING GIRLS YOU'D BE BETTER OFF! I LEFT YOU, NOT BECAUSE IT WAS EASY FOR ME, BUT BECAUSE, IF YOU HADN'T SEEN ME TODAY, YOUR LIFE COULD KEEP WORKING TO GET BETTER BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE IN IT!" He yelled, his fist balled, ready to punch someone. "YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND GET OVER ME ROXAS! YOU'LL JUST KEEP GETTING HURT IF I'M HERE. ADMIT IT, YOU STARTED TO FORGET ABOUT ME, BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GONE. DON'T LIE. I KNOW YOU DON'T NEED ME!" He hissed. Axel, while angry, was much composed than Roxas. No tears, just rage. Roxas's hand reach up and slapped Axel, leaving a read hand print.

"I couldn't forget about you. The last few months, every single day, I lay in class not learning, I fall asleep after hours off bawling just to have nightmares from missing you. How in the hell do you think I could forget about you for one moment." Roxas glowered. "I don't give a shit if I get abused because my feelings for you, and I don't care if you're a drop out and I don't care if you do drugs. I want to be with you. I want to stand beside you and take care of you and watch out for you and make love to you and I want to be with you forever." He said, as one long run on sentence.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the collar of his school shirt and pulled him into a hug. Roxas didn't hug him back, he just stood there numb for a few minutes.

"Roxas. I'm sorry." He said. His voice was shakey. He was losing his composure.

"I know you are." Roxas said plainly.

"Do… Do you forgive me?" He asked softly.

"Will you stay with me and not leave again?" Roxas asked back.

"Yes. I'll be with you… forever… If you want me to." Axel answered.

Roxas nodded and looked up, finding Axel's lips on his. Roxas smiled through the kiss, one more tear rolling softly down his cheek. As the kiss broke Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, indicating forgiveness. Axel smiled his doofy smile and picked Roxas up, wedding bride style and began to walk off towards the beach.

END PART 1


End file.
